CD - Freeze, Fight, or Flood
by CalicoDiamond9
Summary: A Four Brothers oneshot written for Parimalik. Jack Mercer has recently been adopted into the Mercer household, and he is still insecure and shaken from his past. But Jack also has a secret. Jack Mercer is deathly afraid of snakes. Warning: Language, as usual.


**Freeze, Flight, or Flood**

Jack Mercer sat on the steps of his new home in silence, chewing on a piece of his nail he had bitten off. A fragment of himself he was destroying. But mostly, Jack Mercer was thinking, rolling his tongue around the nail and letting his name roll around his mind. Jack Mercer. It was a solid name, but it still sounded wrong. It sounded misplaced. He felt misplaced.

He'd tried to explain that to Miss Evelyn, but she hadn't listened. She'd gone on about how it was the name all her boys got when they came to live with her. That they were family. Jack tried to say that wasn't true. He couldn't be. He wasn't one of them. He didn't fit in. But she had shushed him.

So now, Jack sat on the steps of this new house in this new neighborhood and he thought.

"It's fucking cold out here, kid."

Jack spun around, gasping, with his hand bracing against the wood steps to look at the newcomer. The cold wood lead to the large boots of his oldest brother, standing firmly just outside the back door.

Jack felt like an ant. Ant, meet Boot.

Bobby just snorted, looking down at the kid with his fists stuffed in his oversize jacket. It was cold and heir breath left their mouths in clouds of warmth.

He looked intimidating standing like that, over Jack. The boy was a sight in Jerry's old coat. It was too big and an unflattering maroon, which made Jack's pink cheeks stand out even brighter. His dirty blonde hair was a mess and he was in dire need for a hair cut, or a comb.

His eyes were the most startling, a bright blue. It might have been how large they looked when the kid was scared, or how bright they were next to his pale skin. But they also seemed too big for his small thin face with protruding cheekbones. The kid needed a sandwich and a whole lot of love.

That's what Evelyn said.

Bobby crouched down, lowering himself to sit by the wide-eyed kid. He didn't look at Jack, just straight ahead towards the alley between houses. Jack watched him intently, his small face turned towards the man, before turning as well to look out past the brown yard.

"Why the hell are you out here?" Bobby queried, taking in a deep breath of piercing air. "You're gonna freeze."

Jack just shrugged slowly. He didn't know what to say. Bobby was much older and out of all of his new brothers, scared him the most. Just then, the door opened again, revealing Evelyn. A look of relief spread across her face before she stepped out on to the steps, still holding the door. "You two get in here. Why on earth…" She shook her head, waving them inside.

Bobby cracked a grin. "Sorry Ma." He laughed, standing heavily on his feet next to their Mother.

Jack didn't respond, but watched the two converse. He just wanted to stay out on the steps, let the cold sink into his bones. He didn't want to talk to these people and he didn't want to be with them either.

"Jack." Evelyn's voice penetrated his thoughts; he looked up quickly into her eyes. They were kind, he could tell that. "Inside." She nodded, beckoning towards the kitchen. "Let's go."

Jack shook his head, going to turn back to watch the street.

Bobby looked down with a frown. "C'mon, kid." Jack looked back up at the towering figure above him. "You can't stay out here and freeze your ass off. You ain't got much of one to start with."

Evelyn reached over to smack Bobby's arm. "Ma…?" Bobby moved his arm from her arm's reach, looking back at his Mom in surprise.

She gave him her 'look'. "Don't you talk like that in front of him, Bobby Mercer." She scolded quietly. Bobby frowned, turning back to look and the small boy on the steps. Bobby glanced at Evelyn another time before leaning down to lift his youngest brother into his arms and carry him into the house.

Jack reacted instantly, hollering loudly and beginning to flail his arms and legs wild in a blind panic. It terrified him, having Bobby's strong arms encompassing him. Bobby struggled to keep the boy's leg from hitting the door jam as he walked into the house. But for all of Jack's fight, he was too small and thin to make it hard for Bobby.

Jack made a final effort as the crossed the threshold of the kitchen to buck backwards into Bobby's chest.

"Shit!" Bobby almost dropped the kid, but managed to hold him until letting Jack drop on his feet in the kitchen.

Jack's legs gave out and he sank onto the kitchen floor, taking in deep, gasping breaths. He looked like a dying fish, but the horror on his face as he scooted away from his Mom and brother was evident.

"What was that?" Bobby asked angrily, rubbing his hand down the leg of his pants.

Evelyn placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Jack—"

He shook his head violently. "I don't—I don't want you to touch me." He said shakily before breaking into choking sobs. His small fingers were red with the cold as he pulled them out from his pockets. His hands visibly shook as Jack covered his eyes.

Bobby looked surprised, letting out a frustrated sigh. It hadn't been like this for any of the boys. Not even Bobby. They had all been messed up when they came to Evelyn Mercer's home, but never like this. Jerry had been quiet, but he hadn't wanted to be alone the way Jack did. Angel had been a street thief and he and Bobby had been hard as nails and angry at the world when they found their home in this small house. Jack was just fragile. Sure, he was young, but he was fragile. Mentally and physically.

Jack was a little teacup, short and skinny.

Bobby didn't know what to do, so he stepped out of the kitchen as Evelyn knelt next to the small form on her floor.

"Jack." She slowly, soothingly. Jack rocked back and forth, buried in his arms with his legs tucked up against himself. He cried quietly. "Jack dear…" Evelyn tried again.

She let her arm go slowly around the boy's shoulders. Jack shuddered initially, leaning away from her touch. But her kind, soft voice and gentle hand were comforting and the small boy stopped rocking.

They sat like this for a few minutes, Evelyn pensively looking at his small form. Evelyn sighed. "Jack dear, remember when we talked about being safe here?" She asked quietly.

The messy head paused before slowly nodding.

Evelyn allowed herself a smile. "Being safe means that you will taken care of. Your brothers and I love you very much. We aren't trying to hurt or scare you. Do you understand that?"

Again, the head moved forward in a nod.

"Jack." Evelyn continued calmly. "Could you look at me? I like talking to your face more than your hair."

Slowly the small head moved upwards, revealing Jack's red face streaked with the traces of tears. He looked forlornly at her.

"See?" Evelyn smiled warmly. "That's much better." She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before standing back up. "I'm making myself some coffee. I can make you hot chocolate, if you'd like." She said without looking back at him.

Evelyn walked briskly over to the counter, opening a cabinet and removing two mugs. She glanced back to meet Jack's eyes. He was still huddled on the floor, but he looked interested. She turned around before smiling again.

She grabbed a packet of chocolate powder, which she saved for special occasions, and took it and the mug and placed it on the counter above Jack. "Alright. Why don't you open that and pour it in. I'll warm up some water."

She quickly began to find her kettle, going to the sink to fill it up with water. As she hurried around the kitchen, she didn't watch the boy, but was pleasantly surprised to see him standing by his mug, slowly and painstakingly opening the packet for his hot chocolate. It looked like he had never had something like this before. Evelyn's heart broke another time for the boy. She quickly hurried to his side to make her coffee, glancing down at Jack only briefly with a smile.

He was going to be a good addition to the family.

Four brothers. It had a nice ring to it.

XXXXX

The next day, Jack stood sadly in the living room, looking up at Evelyn similarly to a kicked puppy.

"You're afraid?" Evelyn asked. But in some way, it wasn't even a question. She knew Jack was, by the way the boy looked at her and the betrayal in his eyes. She was leaving him. To him, she was doing what everyone had done. His foster, family, his parents. It terrified him.

The boy slowly nodded his head. "I don't want–" He started quietly, but then stopped, almost like he couldn't decide what he didn't want.

Evelyn nodded pensively, bending down to his eye level. "What don't you want, Jack?"

He shrugged slowly.

"C'mon now, use your words." Evelyn said softly, but her voice was level.

Jack looked back up at her and then chanced a quick glance at the three boys leaning against the walls and door jam of the living room. His brothers. Jerry gave a strained smile, and Angel was scuffing his booted foot against the carpet. Bobby leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest and his gaze expressionless.

Jack looked back at Evelyn.

"I-I don't want you to leave." He said simply. He clasped his hands together, moving his fingers apart slowly to trace his palms, avoiding Evelyn's gaze.

Evelyn nodded and wanted so much to wrap her youngest in a hug. "You won't be alone. You have your brothers. And I won't be gone for long. It's only two days for work. You won't even know I was gone." She said brightly.

"Look at me, Jack." He moved his face up slowly. "Do you remember when we talked about being safe here?" She asked again. She tried everyday to mention it. He was safe, he was loved, he was welcome.

Jack nodded. Evelyn smiled. "That involves your brothers too." She looked up at the young men standing around her. She smiled as her son's meet her gaze. She turned back to watch the bent head next to her. "They want to look out for you. They love you too, dear."

Or at least, they will, in time, she thought to herself.

Jack nodded again.

"Can you be strong for me?" This got his attention and the eight year old looked up into her eyes. He nodded again. He seemed so good at this silent communication; it almost scared her.

"And in words?" She probed, not unkindly.

"Um, yes." Jack said shortly.

Evelyn extended her hand, reaching out to the boy, and he slipped his smaller hand in hers. She gave it a squeeze, rising to her feet and helping him stand. "Good. I need all of my boys to be strong for me. I can't do this all on my own." She said, gesturing to the area around her, a smile in her voice.

She walked with Jack, turning out the dinning room door and into the foyer. Bobby, Jerry, and Angel followed, hanging back near the doorway, watching their Mother. Angel had shoved Evelyn's suitcase in the trunk of her car earlier with only minimal contempt, so Evelyn picked up her purse, slowly releasing Jack's hand. She turned to look back at him.

Jerry stepped forward quickly, he lanky legs and long arms closing the distance quickly as he moved to hug his Mom. "Bye, Mom. You travel safe, alright?" He said with a grin.

Evelyn pulled back, holding Jerry at arm's length to look at her middle boy. "Thank you, Jeremiah, I will. I love you." Jerry nodded, stepping back, next to Jack.

Angel shuffled forward, his hat pulled low over his ears. He was just now the same height as Evelyn, but stocky as ever. He his hands pulled slowly from the depths of his pockets to let his arms wrap around Evelyn as she pulled him into a hug. "Bye." He said simply.

Evelyn reached over to pull the fabric farther up his forehead and smiled looking into his eyes. "Goodbye, Angel."

Bobby snorted. "He ain't much of an angel..." He commented quietly, a grin spreading across his face.

Angel turned sharply. "Stop messin' with me, Bobby. I don't talk shit about your name!"

Bobby opened his mouth to retort, the smile from earlier still plastered on his face, but Evelyn quickly interjected.

Evelyn made a sound of disapproval. "Angel." She said sternly. "Language."

Angel looked back quickly at his Mom, his mouth still open to continue, partially ashamed and somewhat surprised at her comment. He closed his mouth with a snap. "Sorry, Ma."

Evelyn nodded. "I'll take a hug from the trouble maker too, if you don't mind." She gave Bobby a meaningful look.

Bobby grinned, stepping forward heavily to lean in to hug his Mom. "Don't start trouble with them. You're the oldest and while I'm gone, you may as well act like it." Evelyn said levelly, looking hard into Bobby's eyes as they separated.

Bobby smiled. "Sure, Ma."

"Make sure they behave, and eat, and go to bed on time." Evelyn continued, still facing her oldest.

Jerry grimaced in the background. "You want us to eat what he makes? Mom, what are you tryin' to do? Have us killed? Might as well go eat some coal from that fire we got. Might taste better." He groaned, shaking his head.

"Hey—!" Bobby said, turning, not entirely in anger, and with a hint of a smile still on his lips. "You got a problem with my cooking?"

"Us?" Angel questioned. "Bobby everybody's got a problem with your cookin'. You can't cook for shi– uh, anything." He glanced at Evelyn, who had begun to smile as well.

Jerry chuckled low, reaching out a fist for his younger brother. Angel pounded it with a grin, stilling glancing at their oldest brother.

Bobby shook his head, surveying the three. "You all keep complainin' and you ain't gonna eat squat with Ma gone."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "Or you will get yourselves something. There's plenty in the fridge and the pantry. Don't be too much trouble. I love you boys." She said. Bobby nodded, reaching out to open the door for his Mom to walk out towards her car.

Evelyn stopped just outside the door, looking back. "Good bye, Jack. Be strong for me." She smiled and walked towards the car as Bobby let the door close.

Jack let his hand open in a hint of a wave.

Bobby turned back, looking down at the kid. "What do you do?" He asked.

Jack looked up slowly, his round eyes innocent and almost fearful. He shrugged.

Bobby sighed. "What? Do you play with toys; that your shit?" Bobby didn't know what to do or say to the kid, but he knew he wanted to watch the game. Jack didn't respond, just watched Bobby intently.

Bobby shook his head. "Oh fuck it all." He said under his breath. The kid wasn't responsive and it seemed almost pointless trying to get him to talk. So Bobby started moving towards the living room again. "C'mon." He looked back at the boy before jerking his head in the direction he was heading.

Jack just stayed back, standing alone in the foyer.

It was going to be a long two days.

Bobby fell heavily into the living room couch, hooking his left foot under the coffee table to drag it in front of himself to rest his feet on. He glanced at the door. Damn kid, probably still standing there looking lost.

Bobby shook his head, flipping on the TV and resting his neck into the back of the couch cushions. After the first goal, Bobby noticed the rumpled hair peeking out from behind the doorframe. He eyed Jack slowly, switching between the bright screen and the boy.

Finally, Bobby sighed loud and long. "Don't stand in the fucking door, Jack. Get your ass in or out. You scare the shit outta me when you do that. Looks like you want to kill someone." Bobby glanced back at his brother.

Jack blinked before moving into the room, socked feet treading quietly. Then he stopped just by the TV. Bobby frowned. He smacked the cushion next to himself. "Sit here." He grunted, not looking away from the game.

Jack eyed the man cautiously. He didn't want to sit that close, but he also didn't want Bobby mad. He seemed a lot worse when he was mad. So, Jack slowly moved to the couch face, watching Bobby. He slipped a hand on the worn seat before easing himself on to it slowly and sliding back into the old furniture, his short legs popping up in front of him.

He chanced another glance at Bobby, leaning into the armrest.

Bobby yelled at the hockey players on the small screen across the room. It was almost like he thought they could hear him. Bobby glanced at Jack, sitting on the opposite end of the couch, tucked up against the armrest with a pillow held tightly on his lap. He watched the game too with a blank expression.

Bobby couldn't tell if the kid liked hockey, but he was damn pleased Jack was watching it.

Corruption at its' best.

XXXXX

Bobby looked down at the kid again, remembering that the little pain in the ass was his brother. Evelyn had brought that up many times in the past few weeks.

Bobby thought back to the day before. Jack had already been sent to bed and Evelyn pulled her three oldest into the dinning room.

"He's sensitive. You all know that, right?" She said in a quiet tone, glancing between their faces in the dark room.

"Aw, Ma. 'Course we do. He looks like a freakin' kicked dog when you just try and talk to him." Angel groaned.

Jerry and Bobby nodded slowly behind him.

Evelyn sighed sadly, sinking down into a chair to look up at her sons. "He does. But do you know why he does? He has been hurt."

"Hell, we've all been hurt, Ma." Bobby interjected.

"But he's still very young, Bobby." Evelyn said levelly. "You three must at least remember some of what it was like coming here after the hell you had been through?" She probed.

Bobby snorted, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "Sure. But it wasn't like this."

Evelyn nodded again slowly. She looked up again. "Jeremiah?"

Jerry looked down into his mother's eyes. He shrugged. "I don't know, Mom. It's hard. The kid's been through a lot, but it wasn't this bed for us."

The other two boys nodded in agreement.

"Of course not." Evelyn replied. "Everyone is different. If I recall correctly, Jeremiah, you didn't talk for some time." The young man nodded. "And Angel, Bobby," She continued, they watched her closely. "You two were angry at everything. Someone even put a foot through their bedroom door." She said meaningfully.

Angel shifted uncomfortably, fighting back a smile.

Bobby nudged his shoulder. "Piss soup, little brother?"

That made Angel crack a grin. "Yeah, man." He affirmed, looking up at his oldest brother and making a playful swipe for Bobby's arm.

Jerry knocked into Bobby, shoving the man towards the wall and the three grappled briefly to turn on the light switch.

Evelyn cleared her throat, a proud smile on her face and the three turned quickly back to her, separating themselves.

"You have a bond, boys." Evelyn spoke. "I want you to reach out to Jack. He's hurting and you've been there in some way. You need to connect with him and love him. He needs that. Alright?"

The three nodded quietly. "Yeah, Ma." Bobby said, coughing into his hand. "We can do that."

"Sure." Angel and Jerry chorused, shifting on their feet.

Evelyn nodded again, a smile gracing her face as she folded her hands in her lap. "That is especially important for the next few days. I have to leave for my work. I'll be gone—"

"What?!" Angel began angrily. "Ma..."

"Don't Ma me." Evelyn scolded. "He isn't your responsibility." She said simply as she glanced up. "Bobby?"

Bobby stood taller. "Yeah. Yeah, Ma. I got the kid." He nodded quickly. He glanced at Jerry, but their middle brother remained quiet, his face expressionless as he met Bobby's gaze.

Evelyn smiled. "Good." She cleared her throat again. "It is just for three days, like I was saying. Mostly though, I want you to be purposeful. Use this time to bond with Jack. He needs big brothers. And I happen to think you need him."

"He doesn't add much." Jerry pointed out slowly.

Evelyn sighed. "Not right now. But give him time; he could be close to all of you, if you let him."

Jerry sighed, but nodded. He understood.

"But he won't even talk to me." Angel complained.

"Well, you talk to him. Be the bigger man and let him get to know you, Angel." She answered.

Angel let out an exaggerated sigh, looking beyond his mother to watch the window. A group of girls passed in a huddled flock and the young teenager watched them in fascination.

Bird watching.

The youngest of the three boys turned then, to meet Evelyn's eyes. "Fine." He agreed.

Jerry and Bobby continued to nod.

"Just fine then." Evelyn said with a tired smile. She slapped her hands down on her legs before standing again. "I leave tomorrow."

She reached out, placing a hand on Angel's shoulder warmly. "You all are free. I won't keep you and talk you into a grave anymore.' She laughed lightly.

Angel rolled his eyes.

Jerry grinned. "I ain't tired of your talking, Ma." He said.

Evelyn smiled. "Well I am." She said resolutely and the four of them turned to disperse throughout the house. Evelyn started towards the kitchen, where she had left a file. She caught Bobby's arm and the man turned quickly to face her.

"You be good to him, Bobby Mercer. He needs you." She looked deep into his brown eyes, her own boring through his mask.

Bobby nodded slowly. "I will, Ma." He said in exasperation. "I'll watch him."

Evelyn smiled again, nodded without a word before squeezing his hand. "I'm sure you will. I just want you to remember what we talked about tonight." She commented before leaving the kitchen.

XXXXX

Bobby nodded to himself again. He made a promise and he intended to keep it. He glanced a final time at Jack's small figure pushed up against the armrest of the couch, almost like he was clinging to it for protection. Like that piece of wood and fabric would save him.

Damn kid.

XXXXX

The light of the sun was pushing brightly through the kitchen and dinning room windows. Almost too brightly. It was the kind of morning that made you squint until the sun finally moved away.

Squint to walk. Squint to sit. Squint to eat. Squint to talk.

So the three oldest Mercer boys did that. They squinted their way into the kitchen for breakfast and fell heavily into their seats. Jerry, Bobby, and Angel were piled around the table, elbows shoved into chests as they reached for the milk and Bobby knocked Angel's backpack off the chair beside him.

"Man, why'd do you always do that? I hat that shit." Angel grumbled.

"Your backpack ain't a fucking human. It doesn't get a fucking chair." Bobby said gruffly, but with little heat.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Man, y'all can't go one day without getting' into it?" He questioned.

"Shut the fuck up, Jerry." Bobby said dismissively. He looked up, watching Jack shuffle slowly into the kitchen, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The kid's hair was a sight, as if it wasn't always, but that morning it was probably two inches taller. Probably. If that was even possible.

Angel and Jerry continued to talk, pushing food around the table and joking about one of their teachers.

Jack walked over to the edge of the table, eyeing his brothers and their banter. Bobby watched him quietly from the corner of his eye. Jack reached a small hand up, snatching two pancakes off the plate. They were bumpy and small, but they looked edible. He took a large bite before moving to leave the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jerry looked up, holding up his hands in surprise. "What is this? All you can eat and leave? Sit down like a civilized human being."

Jack looked petrified at being caught and stood frozen by the table, staring at his older brothers.

He dropped the pancake like it had burned him. "M'sorry." He apologized before pulling back, squeezing his eyes tightly shut like he was in pain.

Or expecting to be.

Jerry cast a worried glance at Bobby. Bobby shook his head.

"Naw, don't be sorry, kid." Jerry said quickly. "No one's gonna beat on you for that. You hear? Just sit. Ma always makes you sit, remember?" Jerry said, softening his voice.

Bobby glanced between the two. "C'mon." He said, pushing out the chair Angel's backpack had recently vacated. "Sit down, kid."

Jack opened his eyes slowly, their brilliant hue so innocent and scared.

He really did look liked a kicked dog.

Once the boy decided he was safe, he slowly made his way over to boy, his hands held slightly up, almost ready to protect his face from any incoming blows. He watched Bobby carefully as he pulled himself up onto the chair, leaning slightly away from the man. The conversation ebbed quickly and the four brothers began to eat their meal.

Suddenly, Bobby looked up. He turned hurriedly towards Jerry and Angel, scrutinizing their faces. "You got school?" He questioned briskly.

Angel shrugged.

"When?"

Angel snorted, glancing up at the clock. "Soon, I guess."

Bobby growled in annoyance. "Fuck, man. When you got school?"

Jerry turned then. "In half an hour." 

"Damn it." Bobby jumped up. "Get your shit together. I'm driving you to class. And I sure as hell ain't waiting for your slow asses, so you better be ready fast." He called loudly, stuffing a last pancake in his mouth before shoving his chair in.

Jerry and Angel jumped up, leaving their plates and food to run towards the staircase for their school supplies. Bobby growled something under his breath about fucking plates before grabbing them and dumping the excess food in the trash and the dishware in the sink.

The oldest Mercer brother glanced quickly at Jack and seemed to decide the kid wasn't going to help him.

Jack sat unmoving in his chair watching Bobby run around the kitchen, shoving their breakfast in bowls and through the dishes in the sink unceremoniously. He wasn't the best at keeping house and home.

Bobby turned back to the eight year-old. "C'mon, kid. You're coming with. I ain't leaving you here." Bobby said.

So they left. Four brothers stuffed into Bobby's old beater and drove the middle two to school.

Damn mornings.

XXXXX

"Her name is Frisbee."

"I don't care what the fuck its' name is. It's a damn snake." Bobby grumbled, opening the can of tomato sauce into a pot on the stove.

Angel sighed, glaring at his older brother's back. "She's a Ball Python. That mean she doesn't have poison—"

"Venom." Jerry corrected from beside their younger brother. "She is nonvenomous."

Angel turned to the left to see Jerry. "Yeah." Angel affirmed happily.

"Look, man," Bobby said without turning to view his brothers. "I don't give a fuck, just don't drop the damn cage. I ain't hunting a snake around the house. You got me, little brother?"

"Yeah yeah." Angel shrugged. "I'll put her on the table, then we'll remember her." He said, moving to slide the large, glass cage onto the dinning room table. He set it down hard and Frisbee tucked herself into a tighter ball of brown spotted skin.

Jerry looked over Bobby's shoulder. "Wait… you're cooking dinner?" He asked slowly.

Bobby turned to glare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Jerry raised his hands in surrender. "Absolutely nothing. I just—"

"You just what?" Bobby glowered.

"Just don't burn any shit, man." He grinned.

Bobby reached his arm out to slap Jerry, but the younger man moved aside quickly, chuckling low to himself before dodging out the kitchen door to join Angel. Bobby followed him with his eyes.

Jerry looked up, or rather, down as he entered the dinning room, noticing the small, disheveled head of his youngest brother. Jack glanced warily at Jerry before turning his gaze to the large container on the dinning room table. Jack slowly made his way forward towards Jerry and Angel to see the inside of the glass cage.

Jack pulled up on his toes to look over the log in the cage and saw the snake. Waves of panic caused him to freeze and he began to take in fast, hard breaths.

Jack pulled back, his heart beating hard and his eyes widening. He glanced quickly up at his brothers, but Jerry and Angel weren't watching him. They hadn't noticed.

Jack slowly pulled away, withdrawing to the living room and sat down hard into the couch, drawing his legs up into his chest as he watched his brothers tap on the glass and peer into the cage at the snake in fascination.

"Fuck!" Bobby yelled from the kitchen. "Shit." He said again, his raised voice bellowing from the small room. Jack jerked his head towards the noise, as did Angel and Jerry.

"What the hell are you doin' in there, man?" Jerry asked, pulling up from the table and leaning towards the door curiously.

"Don't fucking start with me!" Bobby bellowed as a pot crashed into the sink and other noises came from the kitchen. Bobby continued to mutter expletives.

Jerry glanced briefly at Jack and then Angel before slipping into the kitchen. Their voices were low enough that Jack couldn't here. Then Jerry yelled and the pot moved again.

Jack listened and then the smoke started coming out from the kitchen and he pulled back farther into the couch. Angel jumped back, jogging into the kitchen with a, "What the—?"

XXXXX

"I need a fork." Bobby stated. When no one responded, the oldest Mercer brother reached long over Jack's ducking head to snag the fork beside Angel.

Angel grabbed the utensil quickly and shoved Bobby's hand away. Angel looked up, frowning deeply. "Get your own fucking fork, Bobby."

"I need one. You got three. Give me a fucking fork, Angel." Bobby growled impatiently.

Jerry groaned, reaching between Angel and himself to take a fork and slide it across the table. He dug into his own take out box, raising a fork full of Chinese noodles to his mouth. "What's with y'all, huh?" He glowered.

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Us? Shit, man, you got a stick up your ass?" He let his hand drop on the fork, pulling it close before picking it up to stick into his meal.

Jerry shook his head despondently. "Naw. I just didn't want you to burn dinner. I told you, didn't I tell you?" He sighed, taking the bite and starting the chew thoughtfully.

"Fuck that." Bobby grumbled, shoving a bite of his own meal into his mouth. He glanced at Jack. The boy wasn't eating, just sitting with his hands in his lap staring at the table. "Eat your fucking dinner, Jack." Bobby said with little heat. The kid still jumped like he'd been struck and Bobby rolled his eyes. He lifted his fork as if to show Jack what it looked like.

This is the fork; it goes on the left side of the plate…

Jerry snorted, glancing between Bobby and the youngest brother. Bobby meet Jerry's gaze quickly and Jerry shook his head, looking back at his meal.

Damn kid.

But Jack slowly picked up his fork and began to take tentative, if not painful, bites of his foods, still eyeing his brothers warily.

XXXXX

The TV was bright in contrast with the dark living room. Jack sat sandwiched between Jerry and Bobby on the couch. He had wanted to sit alone, maybe on a chair or even the floor, but Bobby hadn't let him. The man had snagged him from the hardwood floor and dropped him on the couch.

So Jack had stayed. But he still felt trapped.

It was a documentary rather than a movie, but all four brothers sat transfixed. The screen switched to a shot of a grass clump near the wetlands in another country, slowly moving towards the tufts of rough material.

The camera wavered slightly, the music calm in the background and the deep voice of the narrator discussing the habitat in the frame. Then suddenly the head of a black snake appeared between stalks of grass.

Jack jumped with a yell, his arm grabbing for something strong to hide behind. That something had been Bobby. The boy shook, pulling Bobby's arm to cover his face as he cowered behind his brother.

Bobby turned in surprise. Jerry and Angel quickly looked over as well. Jack breathed deeply, taking shuddering breaths into Bobby's shirt.

Bobby pulled his arm up, using the other to shut off the TV. "What, Jackie?" He asked, not unkindly.

Jack shook his head hard, pulling further back from Bobby until the back of his head brushed the bone of Jerry's shoulder.

"Snakes." Angel said quickly. "He doesn't like them."

Bobby frowned, looing down at his youngest brother. He nudged the boy and for the first time since he had arrived, Jack didn't shy away or flinch.

"You don't like snakes, kid?" Bobby probed. "Frisbee?"

Jack shook his head vehemently, burring his face in his hands. Bobby pulled the hands away to look into Jack's frightened eyes.

"It ain't gonna hurt you, kid." He said, sitting back to watch the boy with his peripherals.

Jack breathing began to slow and he allowed his legs to leave his chest, pushing them forward off the couch.

Bobby cleared his throat resolutely. "We're gonna help you, kid. Okay? Get rid of this fucking fear." He looked down at Jack's small form and is brother nodded.

Bobby nodded, standing and walking to flip on the light in the living room. Bobby turned again and Angel jumped up to follow their brother to Frisbee's cage.

XXXXX

"Jackie." Bobby probed. "Open you eyes, kid."

Jack shook his head, tilting it backwards away from the threat and clutching the neckline of his shirt tightly. He couldn't let them know how afraid he was, they'd call him a baby, laugh, jeer. So instead he held his tongue, pulling away from Bobby's strong arm and the snake Angel was holding.

"Open your fucking eyes, Jack." Bobby said with more force. Jack finally began to crack them open. There in Angel's arms was the snake. Frisbee curled around Angel's neck, her neck lying over his forearm and her face over his right hand, eyes staring into his own.

Jack jerked back, going to scramble away, stand and run, but Jerry held him down on the ground.

Jack let out a pitiful noise.

Ever the kicked puppy.

"You don't have to touch it." Jerry told him quietly, his larger hands resting on Jack's shoulders, pressing the boy to secure him in the living room. Jack glanced around the circle of his brothers, shaking his head. "I-I can't."

"Yes, you can." Bobby said, looking at him evenly. "You just have to stay here. You have to be with it. It ain't gonna hurt you."

"Fribee's a girl." Angel repeated.

Bobby snorted. "It's a fucking snake."

"Yeah, but it's a girl." Angel pointed out, looking insulted. Bobby went to open his mouth in a retort, but glanced at Jerry's hard gaze.

Jerry slowly nodded at Bobby, feeling Jack's shoulder still and stop shaking. "Okay. We can try again tomorrow." He said meaningfully. Bobby nodded, elbowing Angel, who stood in annoyance to march Frisbee back to her cage and latch her in for the night. "You did good, kid. Maybe we can try tomorrow?"

Jack shook his head adamantly.

Jerry sighed. "Alright. Let's get you to bed."

XXXXX

The next morning, Bobby had Angel pull Frisbee out of her cage again. The thick, long snake curled around the middle Mercer brother happily, eyeing her audience. This time, Jack sat in a chair at the opposite end of the dinning room table, his legs planted firmly on the ground and blue eyes wide in terror.

Bobby stood next to the cage watching his brother closely.

"She's actually friendly, Jack." Angel spoke, closing the distance between he and Frisbee and Jack.

Jack leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "No. I, please don't."

"She ain't gonna hurt you." Bobby voiced.

Jerry sighed. "The thing is Jack, we ain't tryin' to scare you. We're tryin' to show you, to help you. Some snakes are bad, but snakes like Frisbee? They wouldn't hurt you." Jerry leaned on his hands on the table, meeting Jack's fearful gaze. He spoke with a tenderness Evelyn had and Jack felt better. "You don't have to be afraid."

Angel looked back at Bobby and Jerry. Bobby nodded and Angel started to move forward again towards Jack.

It was too much.

Jack screamed.

Long and loud and blood curdling.

Jack sat back in the couch for a split second, breathing heavily with eyes wide like saucers.

Then the youngest Mercer brother bolted.

Jack ran from the dinning room and out the front door at top speed, his feet hitting the black top hard as he charged forward. He didn't know where he was going he just needed to go. To run. To get away.

The boy let the fear channel through his legs as he picked up speed and ran through the neighborhood.

"Jack! Fuck, grab him!" Bobby shouted, jumping forward to knock into a dinning room chair. He feel hard against the wall before pushing himself off the carpet to rush after his brother.

Jerry reacted similarly, following Bobby quickly. "Jack!" He shouted, roughly pushing against the table past the chairs to tear after his brother. Shit.

Angel stood in amazement, clutching Frisbee as he remained, now alone, in the dinning room.

Bobby burst out the front door after jack and watched the fleeing messy head of hair barely visible beyond them.

Then Bobby ran, letting his socked feet push him hard towards his brothers.

Jack turned sharply, moving into an alley to his left. Jack could hear Jerry and Bobby had stopped yelling, but their footsteps were close as the ran after him. The alley came to a street, but before Jack could dodge out of the narrow opening, he felt a hard force run him into a pile of black trash bags against a dumpster.

The wind was jerked hard out of the boy's lungs and he briefly noticed Jerry panting beside him.

"Jack!" Jack heard the harsh voice in the distance of the crowded street. "Jack!"

Jack was momentarily stunned, but managed to roll onto all fours and scramble gracelessly off of the trash and his feet landed on the pavement. He took a step and felt a clean and jerk and he was grabbed roughly from behind.

Then Bobby turned him around, roughly squeezing the boy's shoulders as he set him back on the ground. Jack jerked away, fighting Bobby's grip as he began to yell and struggle for release.

"Jesus Christ." Bobby growled, pulling the kid tight into his chest to hold the flailing limbs. "Stop fighting me!" He yelled loud.

Jack stopped, his eyes wide in terror and he burst into loud tears, shaking in fear. He went limp in Bobby's arms and the man had to hold the small form upright.

Jerry sat up on the black bags. "You thought this was a good idea?" He asked quietly.

Jerry glanced at Bobby, struggling to keep Jack upright as he shook with sobs. Bobby looked back at Jerry "Man," He said. "We didn't know what was gonna happen."

Jerry nodded pensively, slowly pushing himself off the trash and standing by the dumpster, watching their brothers huddled on the ground.

Jerry shook his head.

XXXXX

Angel had placed Frisbee carefully inside her cage, letting her smooth body glide onto the log in her cage as she slithered onto the floor to curl up in a content ball. He smiled as he watched her before replacing the lid securely.

Jerry hit the front door, pushing it open with his shoulder, letting Bobby pass with Jack in his arms. The three made their way back into the dinning room and Bobby pulled a chair out from table deftly, setting Jack down into it.

Angel watched quietly as Jerry appeared, leaning slowly up against the door jam separating the two rooms of the house.

Bobby moved his arm to point at the cage. "It ain't gonna hurt you, kid." 

"It really isn't." Jerry agreed, meeting his older brother's eyes. Bobby nodded. Jack looked behind his chair at his brother, holding the wooden back.

Jack looked up woefully. "How do you know?" he asked.

Jerry laughed, a grin spreading across his face. "Damn. That's the most you've said all month, kid."

Jack ducked his head in embarrassment. "See? You though we were scary. But you don't now, right?"

Jack paused to think about the question for a moment. He shrugged slowly. Jerry smiled again, watching the boy. "It's the same with Frisbee. She ain't gonna bite you or be mean. She's like us. You got that?"

Jack nodded again.

"Good." Jerry said. "What do you say we show you two again later, huh?"

Jack pulled back slightly, but consented with a slight nod of the head. Jerry grinned again, joined by Bobby. Angel watched Frisbee, generally ignoring his brothers.

XXXXX

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling the grumbling and turning of the sandwich he had for lunch. He looked wide-eyed up to Bobby's face. Bobby nodded at him. "You got this shit, kid." He said somewhat supportively.

Angel walked forward towards the younger boy another time, holding the dreaded snake again. Jack still pulled back, but Bobby held his shoulder tightly, not giving him room to run. Angel stopped two feet in front of Jack, watching his brother closely. He reached his left hand slowly up to grasp Frisbee's neck and run a finger town the base of her skull.

Jack shuddered.

"See?" Jerry grinned from behind him. Jack looked up at his brother. "She ain't half bad."

Jack shrugged. "I-I still don't like it." He said, glancing warily back at the snake.

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, but you ain't so fucking scared now."

Jack allowed himself a hint of a smile.

Angel grinned too. "Call her Frisbee." He said proudly. "We only have her until Monday. Then I gotta bring her back to class."

Jack gulped, leaning away carefully.

Angel noticed Jack's continued discomfort. "I'll put her back." He said, not to anyone in particular.

Jack didn't like snakes. He still hated them. And as far as the eight year-old was concerned, he would never like them. However, he didn't need to run anymore. Not from snakes and not from his brothers. He was home and he was safe here.

He realized that now.

Jack eyed the dark snake as she slide back into her container, but then he turned his gaze to his three brothers.

Not a bad lot.

Outside, a car door slammed and the four brothers turned towards the front of the house expectantly.

Jack jumped up from his chair, standing tall enough to look out the front window before dashing off down the hallway.

"Shit!" Bobby exclaimed, jumping into action. "Jerry, fuck, grab him." He said and the two scrambled for a second time that day to pursue their youngest brother.

They ran into the wall of the foyer before noticing Jack standing at the open door, watching Evelyn approach. The messy head pushed out the door and Jack ran to Evelyn, arms wide open and a grin on his face.

"Hi!" Jack greeted her.

Evelyn smiled in surprise, glancing up in momentary shock at her oldest boys before pulling Jack into an offered hug. Her youngest boy. Her Jack.

He _was_ going to be a good addition to the family.

 **End.**


End file.
